Finding Hermione
by Reeves3
Summary: Hermione goes missing after the war, just where is she? Ron, Harry and Ginny set out to find her only to figure out a heartbroken memory from Hermione's past. Recently been updated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns the Character, I own the story. Hope you all enjoy.**

The blue beam of light from Lucius Malfoy's wand struck Hermione in the chest she gave a cry of pain as the blue light surrounded her.

"_Hermione." Shouted Ron rushing towards his girlfriend dodging spells cast by the deatheaters but it was too late she disappeared in a swirl of blue her wand clattered to the floor of the department of mysteries hallway._

"_NO." Panic and rage filled Ron's blood at that moment he pointed his wand at Lucius._

"Impedimenta." Malfoy flew backwards and hit the wall he slid down leaving a trail of blood down the wall as to where he cracked his head. Ron looked at the motion less body of Lucius he was dead.

_Ron turned to the spot where Hermione had vanished he picked up her wand._

_Where was she, what was that curse, why did she vanish, where did she go?_

He looked around at the battle the Aurors were fighting the remaining deatheaters some lay motion less on the floor others lay screaming in pain from there injuries. Harry and Voldemort had disappeared into the room behind the black door battling on their own. He still couldn't see Hermione anywhere. 

The black door opened and Harry walked out bleeding, he had cut's and bruises all over his body and a very long nasty cut in his leg.

"_Voldemort's gone it's over." Said Harry as the Auror's killed or captured the remaining deatheaters._

"_Ron it's over where's Hermione?" Harry asked but Ron didn't answer. _

"_Ron." The voice sounded more further away._

"_She's gone Harry." Tears prickled his eyes._

"Ron wake up." Ron Weasley awoke face to face to his sister her eyes were wide and worried.

"Are you ok mom sent me to check up on you?" Ron was breathing heavily the tears weren't just in his dream but for real, he was covered in sweat the quilt sticking to his body. He was in his bedroom at the burrow the bedroom walls still bright orange with his poster's of the cuddly cannons.

"It was just a nightmare that's all." He answered it had been five months since the defeat of Voldemort and the disappearance of Hermione.

"Was it about Hermione?" Ginny asked softly. A lump rose in his throat he didn't trust himself to speak he only nodded, Ginny hugged him he held on to her trying not to let his tears fall, after about ten minutes of holding each other Ginny pulled back.

"I miss her to." She said quietly.

"It's just I never got to say I love you one last time or kiss her she was just taken away from me." Ron sobbed.

The ministry had filled a missing witch report on Hermione but they all presumed her dead. They had no idea what curse they hit her with all what Ron knew it made her vanish not kill her.

"Ginny, Ron breakfast is ready." Shouted Molly Weasley her voice echoing up the stairs, Ron wiped the rest of his tears away.

"You ok?" Ginny asked Ron shook his head.

"No I'll never be ok not until she is here back where she belongs."

"Ron it's been five months, Tonks came over yesterday while you were up here sulking she said the ministry have taken Hermione off the missing list they think she's dead and they see no point in looking for a dead person." Said Ginny sadly.

"What she's not dead." Ron shouted angrily he got up and walked over to the window.

"Ron I don't want to believe it as much as you but how do you know she's alive you don't even know what curse he hit her with." Ginny had tears of her own now.

"I can just feel it I always had this feeling when she was around and I can still feel it I know she's out there somewhere and if the ministry isn't going to find her then I will." said Ron staring out the window.

"I'm coming to." Both Ginny and Ron jumped at the third voice they turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. "I believe you Ron and I won't believe that Hermione is dead until I see her body."

Ron looked at his best mate and smiled.

"Thanks mate I'll need as much help as I can get." Harry smiled.

"Then I'm coming to." Said Ginny. "Hermione was the only one who really comforted me best after the whole chamber of secrets fiasco and I don't believe she's dead so I'm coming with you."

"You sure Gin?" Ron asked she nodded "Let's get some breakfast and start planning." Harry and Ginny smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok where shall we start?" Asked Ron, he, Harry and Ginny where back in Ron's bedroom after getting changed and eating breakfast.

"We need to figure out what that curse was." Said Harry.

"Well there's only one place I can think of which might have the book with the curse in it." Said Ginny the three of the looked at one another and said.

"Hogwarts."

"So we need to use Hogwarts library." Said Ron.

"I'll owl McGonagall." Said Harry he got up and went over to Ron's desk pulled out some parchment and quill and began writing to the headmistress of Hogwarts. Ginny went to go get Hedwig from Percy's room.

Percy had betrayed them in the war and joined the deatheaters an Auror had killed him just as he was about to use the killing curse on their farther. Now Pig, Hedwig (Errol had finial died the day after Dumbledore's funeral.) and Crookshanks all used it as there rest room.

Hermione had left Crookshanks with her parents when they first set out for the Horcruxes but when they had an owl off Lupin after they destroyed Helga Hufflepuff's cup saying Hermione's parents had been killed by Voldemort himself trying to get information on their whereabouts. Crookshanks had been given to the Weasley's. At the Grangers home they left everything in place only putting wards around it to keep muggle burglars out.

Ginny came back in with Hedwig perched on her arm just as Harry sealed up the letter he attached it to Hedwig's leg.

"Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts, thank you Hedwig." Harry instructed to Hedwig she gave a hoot and flew out the window. Later that day they had told Molly and Arthur what they were setting out to do Molly disapproved at first but then agreed when Ron practically shouted his undying love for Hermione and that he was going to risk anything to get her back.

The next day Hedwig came back It was a sunny morning in August and Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Harry all sat around the breakfast table enjoying Molly's cooking when Hedwig flew in through the window she stopped in front of Harry.

Harry took the letter and fed Hedwig a bit of bacon she hooted her thanks as Harry opened the letter he read out loud.

'Dear Harry, Ginny and Ron

It's good to hear from you, yes I give you my permission to use the library Hagrid will be there to open the Gates for you I'll be of on holiday it's a shame I wont be able to see you.

Hope to see you soon

Minerva McGonagall. 

"Well what time do want to go?" Ginny asked.

"Now." Said Ron he raced upstairs to get changed.

Twenty minuets later Ron, Harry and Ginny had apparated in front of the Hogwarts gates in Hogsmeade, Hagrid stood behind the gates beaming. 

"Ello there." He said as he opened the gates.

"Hi Hagrid." They answered walking past the gates.

"Wow it's good to see this place again." Said Harry as he looked at Hogwarts castle. Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement.

"So what you three doin ere not that I mind." Asked Hagrid as they walked across the grounds to the main entrance.

"Where going to search the library and see if we can find what curse Malfoy used on Hermione to see if it will help find her." Said Harry.

"Oh." Said Hagrid he gave a big sniff.

"Hagrid." Said Ginny placed a small hand on Hagrid's large arm.

"Sorry it's just she just she disappeared an no one knows where." Hagrid sobbed.

"We know Hagrid but were going to find her." Said Ron looking at Hagrid.

They decided to go to the library first, Harry and Ginny searched through isle after isle while Ron went off in the restricted section he looked at every book title trying to ignore the whispering from some books. Just as he was starting to think this was hopeless he spotted an thick black book he pulled it from the shelf it was that dusty he had to blow on it to see the cover.

'Unknowable dark memory curse's' it read.

Ron went back to Harry and Ginny who were sitting at a table going through some books.

Ron put the book on the table and sat in the middle of them. He flipped through the pages. Ron didn't know why he was so drawn to this book it just called to him in a way. He turned the next page and stopped this was it this was the curse he began to read.

'Child Heartbreakers Memory curse

This curse reflects on a heartbreaking memory that happens during childhood that has never been fixed. The target will be vanished to the country of where the heartbreaker or heartbreakers are. The witch/wizard will not be able to find no means of wizardry transportation the only way to get him/her back if someone goes to find them and that they cured there heartbreak.'

At the bottom of the page there was a diagram of a wizard getting hit by a blue beam of light it swirled around him. His mouth opened like he letting out a cry of pain but no sound came out then he vanished only to repeat it's process in the opposite side of the page.

"Look at this, this is it." Harry and Ginny stopped searching through their books and looked at Ron's book. "That's exactly what happened to Hermione when the spell hit her." 

"Childhood heartbreak what do you think that could have been?" Asked Ginny when she finished reading.

"Dunno she hardly talked about her past and if she did it would always be about schoolwork." Said Harry.

"Well how are we going to find out about her childhood?" Asked Ron they all thought for a moment then.

"Video's." Said Harry excitedly.

"What?" Said Ron and Ginny looking at him.

"Video's muggles use camera recorders to film from the past so the can watch it in the future if Hermione has videos of her childhood then mabey we can figure out what her heartbreak was and where she is." Harry explained.

"Oh so were going to see Hermione as a child?" Asked Ron getting more excited.

"Yes we just need a Tv they cut the power at the Granger's house so we cant watch them there has your dad got a Tv?" Harry asked.

"Knowing dad yes he has so we need to get to the Grangers house." Said Ginny.

"Yep also we could get so photo's we can take them back to the Burrow to sort through." Said Harry.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Said Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please enjoy.**

'Beep, Beep, Beep.'

_Beep_ Hermione thought to herself _where in the name of Merlin am I. Ok Hermione think back what do you remember last. Horcruxes, no that's not it, Voldemort, battle, Lucius Malfoy, blue light, Ron._

At the thought of Ron, Hermione's eyes snapped open but then regretted it as sunlight shone on them through the window. 

"Ow." She quickly shut her eyes and opened them more slowly letting them adjust to the light.

She was lying on a bed the sunlight was creeping through the small window in the wall. The wall's were a cream white along the boarder was a midnight blue colour. A chair sat in the corner near a door, the door was open showing Hermione a sink, shower and a toilet. Hermione turned her head to the opposite side of the room and saw another door that led out in a hallway. _Where am I? _She asked herself; Hermione sat up slowly and noticed she was hooked up to some monitors. _Monitors but muggles use them in hospital._ _Hospital!_ Just then the door opened and a nurse walked in, she was about 5,7 the same as Hermione she had straight black hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, also she had brown eyes and she was tanned. "Ah your awake." The woman had an Australian accent. 

"What am I doing here? Where am I? I need to get back to Ron and Harry and what's wrong with me why am I hooked up to this?" Hermione asked pointing to the monitor.

"Whoa slow down let check your health while I'll explain and ask you some questions, I'm nurse Brown by the way." Despite how much Hermione wanted to get out of there she lay down back on the bed.

"Right you're in Mount Private Hospital, Perth Australia you've been in a coma for five months an-."

"Five months." Hermione shouted sitting up in bed again. _What_ _happened in the war, did Voldemort win, did Harry win? Who's dead and who's alive is Ron dead?'_

"Yes you have a er woman found you outside her apartment's building now I need to ask you some questions are you ok answering them?" Nurse Brown asked.

"Yeah I think so." Said Hermione she slowly lay back down on the bed.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked looking at the monitor.

"Hermione Jane Granger." Hermione replied.

"What is your age?"

"What day is it?" Hermione asked

"It's the tenth of August."

"Then I'm still eighteen." Breathing a sigh of relief that she hadn't missed her birthday, she missed Harry's though.

The nurse kept asking her questions while she disconnected the monitors. Nurse Brown seemed puzzled but relieved to see that there was no damage to Hermione.

"Look when can I leave I don't want to stay here any longer." Hermione said walking to the chair and back to exercise her muscles.

"Do you have anywhere to go because the last place you were was England do you have anybody in Australia that you can stay with?' Nurse Brown asked writing on a clipboard.

"Um not that I know of." Hermione said while her brain screamed 'Liar' she knew perfectly well who was in Australia, well she hoped they were still in Australia she hadn't spoken to them for seven years not after what they said to her.

What was she going to do she had no wand, no money, no place to stay she couldn't stay with them she didn't know where they lived, she sighed in frustration and collapsed on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Brown asked noticing the frustration in the sigh.

"Well I do know some people who live in Australia but I don't know where they live and I have no place to stay." Angry tears fell from her eye's she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table.

"I might be able to help you out." Hermione's shot up to look at nurse Brown.

"How?" She asked.

"Well I've got a spare bedroom in my apartment, which is just a thirty-minute walk away from here, your welcome to stay if you like."

"But I hardly know you and you don't know that much about me." Said Hermione nurse Brown smiled.

"My name is Katie Brown I'm twenty five, I've lived in Australia my whole life and I'm not into anything weird so you don't have to worry about that." Said Katie as she sat in the chair.

"Well what about the hospital when would I be able to leave this place." Hermione asked staring at Katie.

"The latest I'm thinking you'll be out is tomorrow afternoon and hey I'll like a room mate so what do you think?" Katie asked.

_Ok I have a very kind woman asking me to stay with her or when I get discharged from hospital I'll be living on the streets of Perth with nowhere to go, but why does she want me to stay with her It can't be just because I'm homeless._

"Ok I'll stay with you as long as it's not to much trouble." Katie smiled happily and shook her head.

"Nope no trouble at all I'll go and see when the latest you can be checked out." Katie stood and walked out the room; Hermione soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ready to leave?" Katie asked Hermione. It was the next day and Katie's afternoon shift at the hospital had just finished. After checking when Hermione could be discharged from the hospital they said she could go tomorrow afternoon but it was only that Katie was a qualified nurse and Hermione's patient that Hermione could leave early.

"Yeah sure." Said Hermione. Together they walked down the stairs and to the front doors of the hospital. Kings Park was lovely in the spring the tree's and flowers were blossoming, the sun casting shadows on everything. Hermione looked everywhere enjoying the surrounding's.

"Right my apartment building is just there" Katie pointed a head to a medium tall building straight up. After another ten minutes of walking they reached Katie's apartment door she opened it.

It was the living room that first appeared with a door on the right side of the room and two on the left. The living room was big and welcoming the walls were painted a light shade of brown, the floor was wooden in a dark mahogany colour. The windows were letting the sunshine through making patterns on the floor, there was a flat screen TV in between the two windows with in front of the TV was a settee. In between the two doors on the left was a tall wooden cabinet on the opposite side of the room was a stereo and a fireplace which had another settee in front of that.

Next Hermione was shown the kitchen, it was wooden floorboards again this time white the walls were a coffee colour every appliance for a kitchen was in there. There was a small arch way next to the dishwasher inside was a washing machine, tumble dryer and different types of washing powder.

Katie next showed Hermione through the door on the right side of the living room.

It was smaller than the living room it was a wooden floor again with ivy patterned wall paper, the room was dedicated to books it was like being in a library, there was a big square window at the front of the window were two recliner chairs.

"Sorry if you don't like books but I like to read in my spare time." Said Katie

"Don't be sorry it's perfect." Said Hermione she went over to a bookshelf and read the titles on the spine of the books.

"You like books?" Asked Katie amazed

"Like them I love them, I was the most smartest wi- student in my class." Said Hermione.

"I thought you would be into music and things." Said Katie not noticing that Hermione had almost told her secret.

"Oh no I love to read it's brilliant." Hermione smiled still looking at the books.

"Come on I'll show you you're bedroom." Hermione cast one last look at all the books and followed Katie through the door next to the kitchen. It was a hallway with three doors down the left side of it.

"Right the first door's my bedroom the second door is the bathroom and the third door is you're bedroom." Explained Katie.

Hermione walked down the hallway and opened the door to her bedroom. The floor was carpeted a dark blue, the walls were painted white the boarders were a light blue. In the middle of the room was a double bed its headboard leaning against the back wall there was another big window on the right hand side, above it were some wooden blinds. There was a wardrobe and dresser on the left side of the room.

"Wow." Katie smiled and went into her own room to get changed out of her medical outfit.

Hermione walked around in her room getting used to the idea that it as her room for a while. Katie came back into the room her hair was down now falling to the length just below her shoulder blades she was wearing a light yellow blouse and some jeans.

"Hey do you want to go into town we can buy you some clothes if you like?"

_Why was she being so nice, clothes, a place to stay not that she minded but it was weird._

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione mentally kicked herself for being so rude. Katie looked surprised by the question but then sighed.

"I found you alright, you were outside this block of flats unconscious so I took you to the hospital and I was just put in your care." Katie kept her eyes on the ground

"There's something you're not telling me, Katie if I'm going to be living here then I want the truth because frankly you're a stranger to me." Said Hermione.

"Ok but I want the truth from you to." Said Katie Hermione nodded.

"When I found you there was this blue glow around you as I got closer to you I could hear like whispering it's sounded like some people were talking to you I thought I made out about three voice's all male. When I checked you pulse, the voices and the blue glow disappeared." Hermione's eyes widened but didn't say anything.

"Are you a witch?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up to the roof of her forehead at Katie's question.

"W- what?" She asked in shock

"My boyfriend was a wizard, this room used to be his for all his magic but he died two years ago in a fire trying to help someone out but he got caught up in the flames I got rid of all the magical stuff he left here." Katie took breath "I couldn't understand how you had this blue swirl around then it hit me that you could be a which so tried to wake you but it didn't work so I took you to hospital where you were put in my charge." There was silence.

"I- I'm a witch I was helping my friends fight the evilest wizard of all time when I got hit by a spell it must of transported me here because the next thing that happened to me I woke up in hospital." Hermione said sitting on her bed.

"I thought you wanted to find these people you mentioned." Said Katie sitting next to her.

"I do it's just the last time I saw them we had this really big fight over witch's and wizards." Explained Hermione.

"Why would you fight about that anyway and who are they?" Asked Katie.

"They didn't believe in the magical world as I did you see they were my…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own the characters J.K does, Please enjoy.**

Ron put the restricted book in Ginny's backpack, the rest of the books Harry put back to their original place. They said their quick goodbyes to Hagrid and went into Hogsmeade and apparated to the Grangers.

Ron, Harry and Ginny all appeared at the Grangers back yard, the grass had over grown it was full of weeds and dead flowers.

"Ergh it looks like someone's put an Herbivicus charm on it." Said Ron looking at the garden.

"Come on let's get inside." Said Harry he pulled out his wand walked over to the back door.

"Alohomora." The lock clicked and Harry opened the door, it led into the kitchen everything was still there from when Voldemort came except it was all covered in dust. 

"Right we need to find those video's." All three of them walked into the lounge where the Auror's found David and Anne Granger. Ron and Ginny had no idea what videos looked like so they left it to Harry.

"There." Harry was pointing to the cabinet below the Tv, inside the glass cabinet was some black rectangle shaped things. They went over to the cabinet and opened it.

"These things will so us Hermione's past?" Asked Ron picking up a video.

"No these will show us Julie Andrews singing the hill's are alive with the sound of music." Ron and Ginny looked at Harry puzzled looks on their faces. "There not home videos there just normal movie videos." Harry checked all twenty video's that were in the cabinet none of them were home videos.

"Well if there not here where are they?" Asked Harry standing up.

"What about the attic mum puts all kinds of stuff in ours." Said Ginny, Harry beamed at her, and Ron rolled his eyes after killing Voldemort Harry wasted no time in getting back together with Ginny.

"Come on." Said Ron breaking through the lover's gaze still wishing he had Hermione there with him so they could share that gaze. The three of them walked up the stairs Ron in lead he turned the corner at the top of the stair way and stopped at a door, Harry and Ginny crashed into the side of he swayed but regained his balance and looked at the door.

"Ron you could have given us some warning you were going to stop in the middle of the landing." Harry said annoyed, still Ron kept his gaze on the door. Ginny and Harry looked at the door screwed on the door was a little plank of wood that was engraved

'Hermione J Grangers Room.' Ron wasn't looking at the door he could hear something coming from inside the room.

"Can you guy's hear that?" He asked putting an ear next to the door and listened carefully, Harry and Ginny followed suit a faint hum could be heard from the room.

"Yeah I can." Said Ginny.

"Me to." Harry said. "Let's open the door and check it out." They pulled out their wands and Ron turned the handle, he opened it wide. Inside there was a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of draws and a desk and chair the room was painted Lilac with white boarders the floor was carpeted white but there was no one in the room but the humming got more clear it was voices three of them.

"It's got louder." Said Harry they looked around the room to try and find the source of the noise, Ron looked at the bed and saw a blue glow underneath the bed.

"Over there." The three of them went over to the bed where the voice's got louder and louder.

"_There's No such thing as magic." _One of the voices said it was male.

"_We hope you get burned on the stake."_ Another male voice sounded in their ears.

"_If you're a witch then why aren't we wizards?" _The third male voice was followed by a new sound someone crying a girl. Harry, Ron and Ginny reached the bed; they looked at each other and lifted up the quilt. Under the bed was a box it had the same blue glow of what Hermione was hit with. Ron reached out a hand but Ginny grabbed it.

"It might hurt you." She shouted over the noise if the whispering and crying. Ron looked at the box then back at his sister.

"Or it might help us I promise you it won't hurt me." Ron smiled at her and reached out a hand to grab the box, the moment his fingers touched the box the blue disappeared and the whispering and crying stopped.

They breathed out a sigh of relief and Ron pulled the box from under the bed and placed it on top of the bed, Ron pulled off the lid inside were six diaries and three videos. Harry picked up a video and read the label ' Hermione 1979 to 1983.' Harry smiled.

"Brilliant these are the right ones." Ron picked up a diary from when Hermione was seven and flipped through the pages.

"This is perfect shall we go back to the Burrow and set up a VT?" Suggested Ron.

"TV Ron, Yeah let's go." Said Harry. They put the stuff back in the box and put it in Ginny's backpack the book still in there. The three of them walked through the house and out the kitchen door Harry locked it. They all Apparated to the burrow. It was four thirty in the afternoon now since they set out at ten forty-five this morning.

Inside the burrow Arthur sat in his chair reading the daily profit, Molly was knitting some jumpers on the settee and Fred and George were there too, Ron forgot his mom had invited them over for tea.

"Well if it isn't our baby brother." Said Fred smiling.

"Out to search for his loved one." Said George.

"Shut up." Said Ron clenching his fists in anger.

"Stop it boys or you'll have no tea." Warned Molly she turned her attention on Harry, Ginny and Ron "Did you find anything?" She asked hopefully Arthur put down the paper and listened.

Ron explained most of about the book, Ginny pulled it out the bag and showed her parents and the twins and what they found at the Grangers home with the blue whispering box, Ginny pulled out the box and showed them the videos and diary's.

When they finished Arthur ran out of the burrow.

"Where's dad going." Asked George everyone shrugged. He soon came back in levitating a TV he had magically extended the screen so it was about six foot by six foot also it had a VCR player.

"Will that play the videos?" Asked Molly smiling at her husband's quick thinking.

"Should do." Said Harry, the seven of them went into the living room. Molly, Ron and Ginny sat on the settee, Arthur put the TV down and sat in his chair while harry sorted out a video and Fred and George sat on the floor in front of the settee with a bag of popcorn and drinks.

"Why are you eating popcorn these videos aren't supposed to be fun there supposed to give up information and why are you sitting here anyway your not allowed to watch these videos." Said Ron glaring at the twins they turned to face him.

"First of all were hungry and thirsty and we can't wait until tea time." Said George stuffing a load of popcorn in his mouth.

"Second we are going to watch these videos because we want to help you find Hermione too." Said Fred taking a handful of popcorn.

"You want to help find Hermione?" Ron asked. They nodded as Harry rewound the video; Ron looked at his brothers he had never seen their faces so serious and determined before.

"Fine you can help." Fred and George smiled and turned to the TV screen.

"Ok it's rewound this one is of Hermione when she was a baby to four years old." Harry pressed play and sat down next to George.

The screen fuzzed and a baby wrapped in a pink blanket appeared on the screen everyone 'awwed'. The baby was being held in someone's arm's little Hermione had a small tuft of brown hair, her eyes were open staring at the person holding her. The camera zoomed out and three triplet boys were holding her they were about five they had the same brown eyes as Hermione did there hair was curly but not having the frizzyness as Hermione had. The Weasley's and Harry stared confused at each other.

A voice sounded on the screen.

'_Hello.'_ It was the triplet holding Hermione. _' I'm Aaron on the left of me is Bobby and on the right of me is Caden and we are all five and this is our new little sister Hermione.'_ Everyone gasped and got up to put it on pause there was silence until George spoke.

"Did you lot hear what we heard?" He asked.

"I think so George." Said Arthur staring the TV screen, which was paused at the triplets and Hermione.

"Oh good." Said Fred.

"Hermione has brothers why didn't she mention them?" Asked Ginny quietly they all thought for a moment.

"They could be her heartbreak." Said Ron they all looked at him. "Well think about it, Hermione never mentions them at Hogwarts, mabey they hurt her feelings before she came and never mentioned them to hard to talk about them." Suggested Ron.

"Yeah but you'll need a good reason to forget about your brothers, shall we watch the rest of these." They nodded and Harry pressed play.

'_Daddy she's looking at me.' Said Aaron smiling down at his sister, Bobby and Caden got more closer to Hermione she stretched out a hand to her brothers face._

"_Come on guy's you got school tomorrow have you done your homework?" Their dad asked behind the camera, guilty masks appeared on their faces, their dad noticed it._

_But the camera fuzzed. _

It showed them more clips of Hermione with her brothers and mom and dad. It fuzzed again it was their back garden it was covered in snow their were three snowmen and lots of foot prints.

'_Ok it's the 19th of December 1980, Hermione is now one year and four months today the boys are six they played in the snow chucking snow balls at each other Hermione-_

"_David?" The camera turned to see Hermione's mom Anne Granger leaning out the kitchen back door._

"_Yeah." David asked_

"_Come in and film this." The camera followed in through the back door, into the kitchen and into the lounge._

_In the lounge the fireplace was lit, the TV was on but on a quiet volume. The camera moved to the floor, lying on a quilt was Aaron, Caden and Bobby all fast asleep stretched across Caden's chest was Hermione asleep also._

_The camera zoomed to Hermione whose had started to grow little curly hair. The triplets had each had an arm above their heads and one across their stomach except Caden who had a protective arm around Hermione._

"How can Hermione not mention them her brothers they love her." Said Molly smiling at the screen.

"Well it depends on what they did." Said Arthur.

'Well that's video number one, shall we put number two in.' Said Harry he got up and ejected the video and put number two in this video was Hermione at four to nine.

It showed them of their birthdays to just fooling around on the trampoline, in the neighbour's pool and the four of them messing in the snow every time Hermione was happy.

A new clip came on the screen it was the triplets messing about, they were fourteen now growing tall, their jaws and chests growing more masculine, their hair had grown to thick wavy locks.

"_Hey I got Idea why don't we go and scare Hermione she's doing her homework?" Suggested Bobby who was in front of the camera Caden was next to him and Aaron was holding the camera. Caden nodded and Aaron must have done so to because the next second they were outside Hermione's door._

_They opened the door. Nine year old Hermione sat in front of her desk writing on a piece of paper, either side of her was another piece of paper, each had a pen but they were being held up by nothing._

The Weasley's and Harry got closer to the screen.

"So that's how she finished her essay's before us." Said Ron.

"That's some very talented magic for a nine year old." Said Arthur.

"Yeah but Hermione was talented." Said Harry several nods went round.

Back on the screen.

"_He-Hermione how are you doing that?" Asked Caden. Hermione jumped at the sound of a voice in her room; the pens dropped on the paper._

"_Doing what?" She asked clearly annoyed that they disturbed her. She turned around in her chair her hair was bushy and wild her eyes narrowed at the camera._

"_Why have you got the camera?" She asked._

"_Er we were going to scare you, but the pens they were writing on their own." Said Aaron behind the camera. He put it on the cabinet so it showed all of them on the screen._

"_What they do it their own." Hermione shrugged Bobby and Aaron moved forwards and picked up the pens examining them._

"_Aaron, Bobby what on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked staring at her brothers as if they were crazy._

"_Hermione are these trick pens?" Asked Caden._

"_No they are not now will you please get out of my room." She asked her voice rising._

"_No Hermione tell us how you were doing it?" Asked Aaron._

"_It just happens when I concentrate it's like magic." _

"_THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC." The triplets shouted together, Hermione's eyes were wide but anger shone in them._

"_Oh don't start that again I believe in magic I believe in wizards and witches you just hate magic because that stupid magician broke his box and saw the lady all in one piece but that's not real magic that's fake.' Said Hermione._

"_Shut up Hermione no wonder you get bullied at school if you believe in that crap." Said Bobby._

"_Don't swear it's rude." Hermione told him. _

"_Is that what you do go around school telling everyone you love magic and that you're a witch and your going to marry a wizard and have an pet unicorn." Taunted Aaron._

"_You guy's are so immature." Hermione said frustrated. _

"_Oh like you aren't." Said Caden._

"WHAT I'm more mature that you three put together your all idiots NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND GROW UP." Hermione shouted she pushed her brothers out the door as much as she could Caden grabbed the camera and turned it off.The screen fuzzed, it stopped and started to rewind.

"So her brothers didn't believe in magic I bet that went down well when she got her Hogwarts letter." Said Fred. "That's it." Ron said as he shot up off the sofa he went into the kitchen and got the box and picked up the diary of when Hermione was eleven. The rest of them gathered around him as he flipped through the pages. He found one, which was covered in tear marks the date was the 20th of August he read out loud. "_Today was the triplets 16__th__ birthday and the day I got my Hogwarts letter, the triplets went mad at me they said they were going to move to Australia and get as far away from possible from me. I don't want them to go but I think they might they hate magic and everything to do with it including me."_ Ron turned a couple of pages so it was on the 31st of August '_Well that's it they've gone to Australia just as I was about to say don't go they turn around and say (hope you get burned on the stake.) What idiots I felt something weird though when the door shut it was like a sharp pain in my heart and left arm at first I thought I was having a heart attack but I went as soon as it appeared. I'm not going to mention about my brothers at Hogwarts there to embarrassing to talk about let alone think about any way about Hogwarts…"_ Everyone was silent "Australia." Said Ginny "Must be she's even written the pain she felt when they left." Said Ron putting the diary back in the box. "Problem is we don't know where in Australia." Said Arthur. After dinner they searched maps of Australia. After two hours of looking at maps Ron chucked one down on the table. 

"Bloody hell." He put his hands through his hair.

"Language Ronald, I have an idea, Ron do you still have Hermione's wand?" Molly asked.

"Yeah I'll go get." Ron had no idea what his mom was planning to do but he went upstairs and opened his draw by his bedside table. Inside lay Hermione's wand he picked it up and took it downstairs.

"Here." He passed the wand to his mom.

"Thank you." She held the wand at the handle pointing downwards on a map of Australia, she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Find." Molly let go of the wand and the tip landed in the western parts of Perth.

"Mom how did you do that?" Asked Ginny amazed at her mom's performance.

"It's for mothers who lose their children you can do it with anything really, you usually have to use your own wand but it usually better if you have theirs." Explained Molly.

"Ok we know which part Hermione's in now we need to get there." Said Harry.

"Well I can stop at the Ministry tomorrow and get you a portkey and some muggle money." Offered Arthur.

"Would you?" Asked Ron his dad nodded "Thanks."

"Well you five you've got lots of packing to do tomorrow why not get some rest." Molly said seeing her children yawn and stretch.

Later that night Ron lay in his bed twirling Hermione's wand in his hand, he could hear the quiet snores from Harry. He hoped wherever Hermione was that she was alive and safe so many nights he had stayed up thinking about her.

"_I'll find you Hermione I promise." _He promised to himself slowly his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke on Thursday morning at eight-o clock.

"_Ron would be asleep it must be about eleven in the evening over there."_ She thought to herself. Hermione sat up and saw a shopping bag on the floor, after talking herself and Katie went into town to do some shopping for clothes and toiletries while Hermione told Katie more about her past including her brothers.

Hermione didn't know what to think about them anymore, she missed them and she hated and loved them at the same time. The memory of their sixteenth birthday haunted the back of her mind, but that was in the past they were all adults now and she was going to find them.

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom, it was mostly decorated white inside was a shower and bath, a toilet, a sink, a medicine cabinet and a towel rack. She decided to take a shower, when she finished she wrapped a towel around her and one around her hair.

Hermione exited the bathroom and went back into her bedroom, dried off and got changed then the hard part her hair. Hermione had always used her wand to dry her hair at Hogwarts now she had to use a hair dryer._ I hate those things makes my hair look like it's been in a tornado,_ When Hermione finished her hair was a lost cause.

"I miss my wand." She said sighing; there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Katie entered the room she got sight of Hermione's hair.

"Whoa your hair looks like it's been in a-."

"Don't say it." Hermione grabbed a brush and started to untangle her hair.

"Um I've left some Australian maps and address books on the table in the lounge for you, I've got to get to work see you later." Hermione had told Katie that she wanted to find her brothers Katie was happy to help.

"Thanks I'll see you soon." Katie left and Hermione put down her brush and walked into the lounge, on the table were two huge stacks of maps and address books. Hermione decided to have some breakfast first before she got to work she made some toast, buttered it and ate it while walking back into the lounge.

Hermione searched all the books and found thirteen grangers living all in Perth, it was half past two when she finished marking all the addresses down on the maps. Katie came in looking happy.

"Hello have a nice day because I sure did." She said cheerfully sitting down on a chair.

"What happened at work then?" Hermione asked.

"I got a promotion it's more money and I get two weeks off starting tomorrow." She said smiling "Anyway have you found anything."

"Well congratulations and yes I found thirteen addresses all in Perth." She grabbed the map and showed it Katie. "Problem is I have no means of transport."

"Really?" Katie got up and asked Hermione to follow her she did, soon they were outside some garages Katie fumbled with the keys in the lock soon she opened it inside the garage was a white Chevrolet Impala.

"It was Mark's, he liked the car." Katie had gone into little detail of her old boyfriend Mark.

"But I don't have a licence I can't drive it." Sid Hermione looking at the car.

"Well I can drive it for you we could go tomorrow after I finish work." Katie suggested.

"Really?" Katie nodded Hermione suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready to go?" Katie asked sitting in the drivers seat it was Friday afternoon Katie had finished work an hour ago they both had packed a few things to take with them. Hermione plugged in her seat belt.

"Ready." She couldn't wait to see her brothers again she just hoped they would be on friendly terms with her. Katie started the car and they started on their journey.

Two hours later they arrived at their first address it was a cottage the front lawn looked like it hadn't been cut in years the hedges were overgrown making it more of a mess. The cottage had a downstairs window was shattered there were marks all over the walls and roof. They approached the door and hermione knocked.

A man appeared at the door he was wearing a white vest, which was covered in all types of stains and some shorts in which the zipper was undone. The man was bald with big bloodshot eyes he had bits of food around his mouth he reeked of smoke.

"Wha ya want?" He wheezed coughing on them Katie 'Ewwwed' quietly.

"Hello are you B Granger?" Hermione asked hoping this wasn't one of her brothers.

"Barry Granger wha ya want ge off ma properti." He slammed the door in their face.

"So rude, well thank heavens he wasn't one of my brothers." Said Hermione getting back in the car.

"Yeah I know did you see his teeth they were all rotten and ewww." They grimaced and drove to their next destination. They arrived at shop this time a little grocery and elderly woman was outside stacking the boxes.

"Excuse me you wouldn't know an Aaron Granger living here would you?" Asked Hermione the woman looked up.

"Sorry I'm Anita Granger and I live and work here all alone would you like something to buy?" She asked politely.

"Sorry we've got to get going." They waved goodbye and drove off to find some place to stay for the night. It was seven thirty when they arrived at a near by hotel, Katie checked them in they ordered room service to tired to go downstairs.

"Two down eleven to go." Said Hermione crossing off the two addresses on the map.

"You'll find them." Katie collapsed on her bed while Hermione rolled up the map and put it in her bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right boys and Ginny here's the money and the portkey." Said Arthur handing Ron some notes and half a football.

It was eight-o clock Friday morning Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George had all got up early so they could pack ready to go to Australia, Molly had made them some sandwiches to take.

They all got in a circle around the football as one they all grabbed for it Ron felt a familiar pulling around his navel he felt his feet leave the ground and in a swirl of blue and white the portkey took him and the rest to their destination.

Ron felt his feet hit the floor with a thump the others landed next to him. They were standing in a car parking lot it was the afternoon the sun was casting shadows on them.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked.

"Fine well what do we do now?" Asked Harry.

"Leave that to us Fred if you please." Fred smiled and pulled out a map of western Perth he laid out on the floor.

"Now like the Maurader's map it will show us every witch and wizard in this part of the map." Fred explained.

"It's our latest product." Said George as he pulled out his wand.

"_Veneficus universitas."_ He taped the tip of his wand on the map slowly names started to appear some moving some staying still.

"Brilliant right lets find Hermione." Said Ron. They searched Ron looked at a patch of houses he missed.

"Whoa look at this." They all looked at the part Ron was pointing to, moving inside that house were Aaron, Bobby and Caden Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please enjoy the chapter.**

"I thought they were muggles?" Said George confused.

"Maybe the maps wrong." Said Harry, Fred and George looked at him.

"Our products are not wrong." Said Fred.

"They always work." Said George.

"Well there's only one way to find out if it's wizard or muggle and that's to find Hermione." Said Ron they all crowded the map again.

"There." Said Harry pointing to a moving dot labelled Hermione Granger the label was moving fast. "She must be in a car or something, well we found Hermione but what about the triplets?"

"Well it must be a mistake they would have gone to Hogwart's if they were wizards." Said Ron.

"Maybe they're not wizards mabey they just have magical qualities." Said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fred.

"I read it in my history of magic book it's been known in the past that in muggle-born family's that a sibling could be a full fledged witch or wizard and that the other siblings could grow with magic qualities like they could be Metamorphmagus or something." Ginny said.

"When did you read your history of magic book?" Asked Ron, Ginny glared at him.

"During my owls anyway are we going to find Hermione or not because it look's like she's stopped at a hotel." Indeed Hermione's label had stopped.

"Let's apparate." They all stood Fred put the map back in his backpack, the five of them apparated with a crack. Ron opened his eyes he was standing in front of a hotel it wasn't that big but it looked welcoming.

They walked in and went up to the reception a man stood there smiling.

"Hi um did a woman check in her names Hermione Granger she has brown eyes bushy hair about 5,6 in height." Described Harry the man paused for a moment then his eyes brightened.

"Yes I remember she was with another lady." Ron was confused who was the other woman? By the look on everyone else face they were confused to.

"What room is she checked into?" Ron asked the man shook his head.

"Sorry mate can't tell you that hotel policy." Ron sighed frustrated.

"Please we really need that number we'll give you money." Ron pulled out all the money his dad had given him and slammed it on the desk. The man's eyes widened at the money, he scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Room seventeen." He grabbed the money quickly and shoved it in his pocket. Ron charged through the door and ran up the stairs the others following close behind him he soon reached door seventeen and knocked.

A woman answered she was about Hermione's height but she had black hair the door was close by her so he couldn't see into the room.

"You're not room service who are you?" She asked.

"Is Hermione Granger here?" Her eyes narrowed at Ron's question.

"Who are you?" She asked again, Ron lost it.

"Just let us in will you this is Harry Potter that's Ginny, Fred and George Weasley and I'm Ron Weasley Hermione's…"

"Boyfriend." The six of them turned to see Hermione standing in the crack of the doorway smiling at them. They all smiled back as Katie opened the door more Hermione ran forward and threw herself on Ron who stumbled a bit on the impact of the hug but soon he wrapped his arms around her they didn't notice the others going into the room.

Ron heard a sniff behind him he pulled Hermione back and saw she had tears running down cheeks.

"Hey don't cry." He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb she smiled.

"They're happy tears." She sniffed again and looked at him with her brown eyes. "I missed you." She moved closer.

"I missed you too." Ron closed the gap and kissed her soft, warm lips Hermione responded immediately opening her mouth so Ron could let his tongue explore her mouth. Ron put his hands on her waist pulling her closer as Hermione circled her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"No fraternising in the hallways." Ron and Hermione sprung apart to see and elderly old woman staring at them waiting for them to move so she could pass. They walked into room seventeen were Hermione hugged everyone else and introduced Katie.

"Hermione we know about your brothers." Said Harry she looked surprised.

"How did you find out about them?" She asked Harry explained what they did to try and find her.

"You watched my baby video's?" She asked angrily.

"It was all to find you though." Said Ron quickly noticing Hermione's tone of voice.

"Still there private." She sighed.

"Hermione if it's any comfort to you, you were a very cute baby." Said Fred Hermione eyed him carefully.

"Anyway." Said Hermione changing the subject. "I'm not leaving Australia until I find my brothers."

"We figured you might say that but we know where they are." Said Ron he dug in Fred's bag and pulled out the map and showed it to a very confused Hermione.

"B-But this is showing us why are they on it?" She asked staring at the map then it came into her head. "They have magical qualities."

"That's what Ginny assumed oh and I forgot this." He dug in his bag and pulled out Hermione's wand he handed it to her.

"It's weird thinking they have magic in them." Mused Hermione staring at her wand.

"So what do we do?" Asked Ginny.

"Well we'll stay here tonight then tomorrow we'll go to my brothers." Said Hermione.

Early in the morning Hermione lay in her bed listening to the light snores of Harry, Fred, George and Ron. Her mind kept on thinking about her brothers, how would they react, would they be happy or angry. She saw Katie move in her bed out the corner of her eye.

"Morning." Said Hermione she got a grunt in response.

"So are you all set out to see your brothers?" Katie asked quietly.

"I'm nervous I don't know how they'll react you know." Hermione sighed.

"Don't be they probably love magic now seeing as though they have magic in them." Reassured Katie.

"Yeah?"

"Trust me when the six of yo-."

"Six! What about you your coming aren't you?" Hermione sat up and looked over at Katie.

"No I'm not going with you my promise was that you could stay with me until you found your family besides you've got my number you can always ring." Katie said.

"Yeah but you've helped so much I can't leave without repaying you."

"Tell you what if you want to repay me that badly you can invite me to see England some time."

"My birthday's next month you can come for a weekend." Suggested Hermione Katie smiled.

"Done." Three hours later they had had breakfast and was ready to leave. Katie was in her car while Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George stood to the side.

"See you in a month." She smiled and drove off. They all pulled out their wands and focused on the address on the map the six of them apperated with a crack.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter but there's a Sequel Malfoy's Revenge after this so check it out. Thanks.**

The six of them apparated in front of a house, the garden had been freshly cut with blooming flowers around the edge there was a for sale sign in the grass. They opened the gate and stepped onto the patio the house big and beautiful, it had ivy climbing along the left side of the house surrounding the top and bottom window. A front door soon stood in front of them.

With a shaky hand Hermione rang the doorbell.

"Oh well no one's home let's go." Hermione turned round and crashed into Ron who spun her back round.

"Were not going anywhere." He said they could hear footsteps approaching the door Hermione had never felt more nervous. The door opened a man stood in front of them; he was around six foot tall he had brown hair with gel lifting parts of it in spikes. He was wearing a white shirt the top three buttons undone showing a bit of chest hair also he wore dark blue jeans.

His chestnut brown eyes swept the group waiting for them to say something he turned his eyes on Hermione. She stared back and watched his eyes grow wide and his face turn white his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

For what seemed like an eternity he found his voice.

"H-Her Hermione?" She nodded her head she knew this was Aaron she could tell by his voice even though it was barely a whisper, before he could get out more words a man completely identical except the clothes came up behind him.

"Who's at the door mate." He looked at Aaron he hadn't even noticed Hermione yet, Aaron found his voice.

"Are supposedly dead sister." The man turned and Hermione knew it was Caden because of the birthmark on his neck.

"What that's stupid Aunt Sarah said…. Oh my god!" Caden saw Hermione.

"Dead what I'm not dead what did Aunt Sarah say?" Hermione asked the Weasley's and Harry watched behind Hermione as the talk progressed.

Aaron and Caden moved back and let them in they didn't say anything they just called Bobby down from upstairs after he got over the shock Hermione quickly introduced everyone to the triplets.

"Why do you think I'm dead?" She asked Bobby sighed.

"Remember Mrs Fray next door?" Hermione nodded

"You three set a light her dogs tail." Despite the mood the triplets laughed.

"Anyway she knew Aunt Sarah well last Christmas we got a phone call from her and she said there was an incident at home she said that you, mom and dad had died well we went over there and saw the house empty so we thought it was true." Finished Bobby.

"Mom and dad did die I was off somewhere else when it happened." Said Hermione "So you three came back to England?" She asked.

"Of course we came back to England we didn't want to believe it until we saw the house empty we felt guilty because we never apologised." Said Caden staring at Hermione he gave her a small sad smile.

"We are sorry Hermione we were stupid for hating you because you were a witch I guess we were jealous and just so you know we don't hate magic anymore." Said Aaron.

They had apologised she didn't hate them anymore she knew deep down that she had always loved them as they for her. Their eyes were full of forgiveness they had never got chance to apologise to mom and dad for walking out. Hermione did the thing she set out to do she forgave them.

"What no shouting, no hexing us?" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to hold this fight any longer and I certainly don't want to start anymore." They smiled at her the others relaxed knowing everything was good with Hermione and her brothers.

"So what changed your mind about magic?" She asked.

"You know we can do magic don't you?" Asked Caden.

"Can you?" Aaron stood in a blink of an eye he was standing at the other side of the room.

"An Accelero" **(A/N: Accelero Speed)** Said Ginny watching Aaron. Bobby closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Hello Hermione." _Hermione jumped about a meter in the air. _"It's me Bobby I'm a telepath answer me back." _Hermione didn't know how she was going to answer her brother back she had never communicated to a telepath before. Bobby must have sensed her panic.

"_Just think of something that can't be to hard now can it?" _Hermione thought.

"_H- Hello is this getting to you?" She thought to him._

"_Now your getting the hand of it I'm going to cut the connection now in case people start to wonder that we've gone to sleep." _The connection ended Hermione hadn't realised that she had, had her eyes closed.

"A Telepath." Said Hermione. The others were watching them then understood that Bobby had connected with Hermione. "Ok Caden you next." Caden turned out to be a shapeshifter he changed into all sorts of things from animals to objects.

When Caden turned back from a German shepherd to his normal self, Hermione talked about her life in the wizarding world after the triplets told them of what they had done when they got to Australia they had gone to university and now worked in the police force together.

Soon they all got pretty hungry so the triplets offered to do a barbecue, outside Caden was flipping burgers on the barbecue Hermione stood next to him. Aaron, Harry, Fred and Ginny were sitting in chairs around the table while Ron and George explained to Bobby about Quidditch.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione looked at her brother. "We really are sorry, we got so freaked when we heard that you had died." Caden said Hermione gave him a smile.

"It's ok I'm just glad you didn't shut the door in my face." Caden laughed. "I noticed the for sale sign out the front where are you moving to?" She asked.

"Were not sure yet." Said Caden, Hermione thought for a moment then an idea came into her head.

"Why don't you live in mom and dads house." She suggested Caden looked at her.

"Wouldn't anyone be living in it?" He asked.

"No everything's just the way they left it." She said.

"We'll I'll have to think about it and talk to Aaron and Bobby." Said Caden.

"Yeah I underst-."

"Aaron, Bobby want to move back to England back in our old home?" Caden shouted at his brothers, they looked at him then at each other then at Hermione they smiled and nodded.

"Well that's done." Said Caden putting the burgers on a plate Hermione couldn't stop smiling.

THE END


End file.
